


You can keep talking

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Flustered Nico, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned Percabeth - Freeform, Multi, Will gives kisses, based off a fan art, i don’t know what i’m doing, i guess, kinda OOC, mentioned jiper, nico’s telling a story, solangelo, this was just an excuse to write solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico isn’t really paying attention to eating his dinner anymore, he’s more focused on telling a story.  Will wants him to eat, but he also can’t miss up an opportunity to show his affections.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 5
Kudos: 273





	You can keep talking

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I don’t know what I’m doing I’m supposed to be asleep and this is probably really OOC for Nico but whatever. I’m gonna post it anyway. This is kinda based off of a fan art that I seen.  
> Mention of transphobia (it’s not bad but just assumptions and “transphobe” is used I figured I might need a warning though)

In the dining pavilion during dinner, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Nico and Will were all sitting at the Poseidon table courtesy of the fact that no one followed the rules of sitting at the correct table anymore. 

“So I was of course watching from a distance—“ Nico was in the middle of telling some story that in all honesty no one knew where it was going or where it started, he was gesturing randomly as he spoke giving emphasis to the story, “—and this guy came out of the bathroom, he had like just the look of someone who would be causing trouble, like you Percy.”

“Hey—“ Percy started to protest. Annabeth cut him off with a look.

“He’s not wrong,” she said.

“But this dude came out and I was sitting at a table just trying to enjoy my evening,” Nico wasn’t really eating his dinner anymore, he was more focused on the story, “and the bathroom dude walks up to the counter and stares at the girl at the register. And I’m sitting at one of the back tables so I can’t really hear him but I hear him demand to talk to the manager.”

“Oh so he’s  _ that  _ kind of dude,” Jason raised one eyebrow. Jason seemed to be the only one actually  _ following  _ the story.

“Yeah, so the girl gets her manager and at this point I’m done with my meal so I’m getting up to leave but also kinda waiting to see what’s happening,” Nico tugged at a strand of his hair absentmindedly, “and this dude says that there was—and I quote—a “chick” in the men’s bathroom.”

“Oh, is this going where I think it’s going?” Piper asked nervously. Nico didn’t answer her. 

“Nico, can you please eat your dinner,” Will suggested. Nico waved his hand dismissively. 

“But I was thinking to myself ‘oh this dude is clearly some sort of transphobe’ or something. But curiosity gets the better of me and so I retrace his steps and look where I saw him come out and you know what,” Nico paused but not long enough for anyone to respond, “he just came out of the women’s restroom.”

Percy and Jason snorted and tried to muffle their laughter. The rest of the group chuckled mostly at Nico’s way of telling the story. Nico smiled clearly proud of his retelling of the story.

Will chuckled along but picked up Nico’s discarded fork and shoveled some of the pasta on it.

“Nico here,” he held up the fork to Nico. Distractedly Nico leaned over going to take a bite of the pasta. Will took this as an opportunity, since Nico was distracted he moved the fork closer to him until he was close enough, then instead of the fork Will planted his own lips on Nico’s.

Nico spluttered, his face turning a dark shade of red. Will chuckled proudly and ate the bite of pasta himself.

“You jerk,” Nico shoved Will’s shoulder playfully, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Aww, that was cute,” Piper said laughing softly. Nico only blushed harder, burying his face in his hands. 

“Oh come on Neeks, I couldn’t just waste that opportunity.” Will ruffled his boyfriends hair and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. 

“You could have,” Nico grumbled.

“Oh don’t get all grumpy now because of a kiss,” Percy said teasingly. 

“I’ll get you back,” Nico threatened, leaning into Will’s side but there wasn’t really any malice behind his words.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more coming out tonight I’m in kinda a fanfiction mood but I don’t know. Hope that you enjoyed, comments are my life, thanks for reading.


End file.
